Kai and Jinora
by JinoraTheAirbender
Summary: Kai and Jinora play a game of hide and seek at Air Temple Island and... things happen. This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if its bad. Please leave a review!


Jinora stormed in her room after having a long fight with her dad. They fought about whether or not the airbenders should stay at Air Temple Island or go to one of the other air temples. She wanted to stay in Republic City but her dad thought it would be too dangerous since Kuvira was just taken down. When she got in her room she saw Kai sitting on her bed.

"Hey. Are you okay? There was a lot of yelling."

"Ugh no I'm not. He thinks I am just a little kid and I can't make decisions for myself." Jinora said everything all in a rush and Kai couldn't make out most of it. Jinora went on for about 10 minutes before Kai couldn't take anymore.

He did what any boy would have thought to do in that situation. He kissed her. He pulled back quickly, embarrassed. When he looked back at Jinora he expected to see her angry and upset. But that's not what he saw at all. Instead she looked surprised. What came next he didn't expect to happen in a million years. _She_ kissed _him_. He was frozen in place for a moment, but when he realized what was happening he kissed her back. Their lips moved against each other for a while but eventually they both needed to come up for air.

"Wow," Kai said disoriented, "was not expecting that."

"Me neither but I'm glad it happened."

"I can't believe I finally got to kiss you after four years. And for three of them I didn't even get to see you."

"We did write letters though." Jinora said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah but it's not the same as this," Kai stated putting his lips to Jinora's for the third time that night.

He didn't stop there though. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. Kai pulled Jinora onto his lap. She started laughing which caused Kai to fall onto his back, taking Jinora with him. They laughed together while she was straddling him, gazing back at each other.

Kai lifts Jinora up and sets her on the ground. "That's enough fun for today," he jokes. They both had training later in the afternoon and people would get suspicious if they both showed up late, together. Kai grabbed Jinora's hand and guided her outside.

They walked up to Ikki and Daw and said hello.

"Well you two look like you're in a good mood," Daw said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Ikki said stupidly.

"NOTHING." Jinora said a little too quickly.

Ikki shrugged her shoulders and walked away while Daw was standing there laughing his ass off. Jinora sighed, annoyed, and walked away.

Today was one of their fun days of training. They sometimes played games that would help them build their more advanced, spiritual airbending skills. Today they were playing hide and seek. Meelo was chosen to be 'it' and had to find every person hidden on Air Temple Island to win. He would also have to do it blindfolded which would force him to hear the sounds of the wind as people moved.

When the game started Kai grabbed Jinora's hand and rushing off toward the boys' dormitory.

"Where are we going?" Jinora asked frantically.

"Shh, I've got an idea of where we could hide."

Five minutes later Kai and her were squeezed into a small shower in one of the boy's rooms.

"Really Kai? This was your big plan?"

They heard a fart from outside. "Haha! Got you!" said an overly ecstatic Meelo.

"Yes. Now come on." Kai said.

He led her out of the bathroom, down the hall, and over to a flight of stairs. He put his finger to his mouth to remind Jinora to be quiet. She gave him a nod of her head and they started to climb the stairs. They climbed until there were no more stairs left and they were at the top of the Air Temple. Kai quietly shut the trap door underneath them.

"I think we will be safe here for a little bit," Kai said in hushed tone, "now we get to do this." He took the two strides over to Jinora. He put his lips to hers which were more familiar now.

She wasn't surprised at all this time and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai started moving his hand up and down her back as their kissing got more passionate.

Jinora let out a small squeak when Kai reached farther down and placed his hand on her butt. He gave it a slight squeeze and Jinora could feel the smirk that was forming on his face. She brought her hands lower and placed them on his hips underneath his airbending robes where she could feel the coolness of his dark, tanned skin.

When Kai deepened the kiss a little more, Jinora got a spark of courage. She started to tug at his top and when he released his hands from her side she pulled his shirt all the way off and discarded it on the ground. He tugged at hers too, pulling hers all the way off as well.

Just before things could go any farther though, they heard Meelo scream in victory below them.

"We better get moving." said Jinora.

_Damn, just when we were getting to the really good part,_ Kai thought bitterly.

"Come on out the window," spoke a very disappointed Kai.

They through on the shirts to their airbending suits quickly. Kai opened the window just wide enough that they could get through and helped her climb up onto the roof ledge. When he was fully situated on the roof Kai shut the window behind him.

"Follow me," Kai said as he unclipped his glider wings.

The jumped off and silently flew through the air towards the ocean. They landed on a dock on the very edge of the island. But just as they were about to take another step Meelo landed next to them with a big farting noise.

"Got you guys!" yelled Meelo.

Jinora screamed. "MEELO! YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!"

"Thats what I was hoping for," he said with a sly smile on his face.

Jinora screamed in frustration and started walking back towards the temple dragging Kai along with her by the wrist. Meelo just shrugged and moved on to find another player.

Jinora walked over to the garden that was just outside the temple. There was a lot of privacy since it was shaded in on all sides by pretty colorful flowers. When they were completely covered Jinora pulled Kai into another kiss, this time starting out passionate full of anger - mostly on Jinora's part.

When they pulled away Kai spoke. "Whoa why so forceful?"

"I'm just so mad that Meelo caught us! I mean we were being so careful!"

"We weren't actually being that careful. We were making out."

"I actually have to ask you something.." Jinora said nervously.

"What?"

"Areweboyfriendandgirlfriendnow?" Jinora spit out all at once.

"Yeah of course we are! I thought we started dating this afternoon in your room?"

"Okay I am really happy about that but now we have to figure one thing out," Jinora spoke slowly.

"What?" Kai asked in confusion.

"How are we going to tell my dad that we're together?"


End file.
